23 Grudnia 2008
thumb|left|79px 05:50 Notacje - Elżbieta Ficowska. Czarna dziura pamięci; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Tata Lew - Wesołych Świąt, odc. 14 (Happi Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 08:45 Buli - Buli przewodnikiem, odc. 33 (Bouli Tours); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:50 Bajki rosyjskie - O dzielnej Oleńce i jej braciszku, odc. 10 (Siestrica Alionuszka i bratiec Iwanuszka); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955) 09:05 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 27; program dla dzieci 09:35 Legenda Nezha - Dziwni partnerzy, odc. 24 (Strange Partners, ep. 24); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:00 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 2 - Chartum; serial przygodowy TVP 10:55 Faceci do wzięcia - Odurzeni eterem; serial TVP 11:20 Trzy korony - Małopolska Nagroda Filmowa; reportaż 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1190; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1579 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1739; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:10 Podróżnik - Krótka historia safari 14:30 Szpital odzyskanej nadziei - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA III); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4147 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4362); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4148 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4363); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1584 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1740; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1195; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 16 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Legenda o Sherry Pomponiastej, odc. 16 (The legend of Sherry Bobblerry); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 W krainie dreszczowców - Siła przetrwania (The Survivors Club) - txt str.777 84'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2004) 21:50 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:25 Na własne oczy - Pasja 36'; film dokumentalny 23:05 Nawiedzona (Haunting Sarah) 84'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:30 Za linią frontu (Two Men Went to War) 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 02:15 Notacje - Maria Iwaszkiewicz. Nasze Wigilie; cykl dokumentalny 02:30 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 134 - Weksle; telenowela TVP 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 30/48 Duch Świąt Bożego Narodzenia (Santa Apprentice ep. Ghost Of Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 Czas zamknięty w kamieniu; reportaż 07:25 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 8/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:03; Pogoda 8:21, 9:38 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 336; serial TVP 11:10 Jak było na początku - cz. 1 (In The Beginning ep. 1) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:40 Ferie z Dwójką - Merlin - cz. 1/2 (Merlin) - txt str.777 87'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1998) 14:10 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (2) 14:20 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem ; koncert 15:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 626; serial TVP 16:05 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 3/7 Julek - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:45 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 5/52 (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Clark Kent); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 17:15 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 17/65 Zdarzyło się przed świętami (Moonlighting ep. 15 (Twas the episode before Christmas)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 92; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Joseph Finnes, Marcel Łoziński, Juliusz Machulski) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 194 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 627; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 383 21:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Doktor (The Doctor) - txt str.777 117'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Kocham kino na bis - Portret podwójny 108'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2000) 02:35 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:08 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:12 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:19 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:05 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:11 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:08 Biznes; STEREO 14:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Najwspanialsze drzewko świata (Christmas Tree - Greatest Tree on Earth); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:37 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:21 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:08 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 80, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 46, USA 1996 9:00 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe - Zaproszenie - odc. 7, Polska 2004 9:30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe - Bal charytatywny - odc. 8, Polska 2004 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Poezja i abstynencja - odc. 237, Polska 2006 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 129, USA 2001-2002 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1186, Polska 2008 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 24, USA 1998-1999 13:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 25, USA 1998-1999 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 818, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 130, USA 2001-2002 15:15 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy - odc. 4, USA 2006 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe - Komornik - odc. 9, Polska 2004 17:00 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe - Szambella - odc. 10, Polska 2004 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Emigranci - odc. 189, Polska 2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 819, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1187, Polska 2008 20:00 Szalona odwaga - film wojenny, USA 1996 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:25 Granica - thriller, USA, Niemcy 2002 0:15 Fala zbrodni - Pieniądze pachną śmiercią - odc. 69, Polska 2006 1:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1059, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 7/48, USA 1994 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 8/48, USA 1994 12:00 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 2/13, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Telesklep - magazyn 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Gdyby nie moi bliscy, byłbym dzisiaj na dnie... 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 3/13, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1060, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Krok od domu - odc. 22, USA 2006 22:25 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 16, Polska 2008 23:25 Californication - odc. 5, USA 2007 0:05 Szkoła Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 0:25 Siłacze - Strongman - Superseria - program rozrywkowy 1:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:50 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left|79px 05.00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 05.45 Saint-Tropez (19) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 06.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Kasa na bank - pr. interaktywny 09.15 Beverly Hills 90210 (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.05 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (128) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.00 Mała czarna - talk show 11.50 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (129) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.45 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 13.40 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.05 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.05 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 15.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (17) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (130) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.15 Mała czarna - talk show 18.10 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (131) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.05 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 20.00 Trzech cwaniaków - komedia, USA 2005 21.40 Frankie i Johnny - komedia romantyczna, USA 1991 23.55 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 00.45 Operacja Delta Force 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 02.50 Mała czarna - talk show 03.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 04.10 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 05.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Domisie - Domisiowy kot w butach; program dla dzieci 08:55 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Rehabilitacja narządu ruchu 09:20 Podróżnik - Polinezyjskie wakacje 09:40 Anna German - minirecital 10:00 Rozmowy na temat... - Historia polskiej emigracji we Francji (Janine Ponty) 10:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Paszporty w PRL-u; program publicystyczny 10:40 Czas honoru - odc. 1* Skok; serial TVP 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1191; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1573; telenowela TVP 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 12:45 Sportowy tydzień 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 35; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 36; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Twój region w TV Polonia - Solidarni z Polakami na Białorusi 71'; koncert 15:20 Forum ; program publicystyczny 16:00 Nasz reportaż - Druga młodość kolejki na Kasprowy Wierch 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mariachi; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domisie - Domisiowy kot w butach; program dla dzieci 17:40 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 17:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ostatni taki wozak i jego pomocnik 18:05 300 % normy - odc. 23; teleturniej 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1191; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i sroka; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1573; telenowela TVP 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:40 Syberyjska matka 21'; reportaż 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny 23:10 Errata do biografii - Jan Lechoń 23:35 Anna German - minirecital 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór 00:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1191; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i sroka; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1573; telenowela TVP 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny 04:25 Syberyjska matka 21'; reportaż 04:50 Twój region w TV Polonia - Śniadanie na podwieczorek 05:45 Notacje - Halina Kwiatkowska. Teatr Rapsodyczny; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 5 dni z życia emeryta - odc. 5/5 - Ekspertyza dla Witczaka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Na Bis - Jubileusz Jana Tadeusza Stanisławskiego; koncert; reż.:Krzysztof Jaślar; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Festiwal w Opolu cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Autobus przyjedzie znowu 24'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru - Wilam Horzyca 1889 - 1959, Edmund Wierciński 1899 - 1955 20'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Nockowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Dekalog pewnej aktorki czyli Stasia Celińska 44'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 O - bi, o - ba. Koniec cywilizacji. 85'; film science fiction kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Piotr Szulkin; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Krystyna Janda, Mariusz Dmochowski, Kalina Jędrusik, Marek Walczewski, Jan Nowicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Ragtime (Ragtime) 148'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1981); reż.:Milos Forman; wyk.:Brad Dourif, Mary Steenburgen, E Rollins Howard, James Cagney, Elisabeth McGovern; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Karino - Odc. 11/13 Zwycięstwo; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Karino - Odc. 12/13 Najcięższa próba; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Czytelnia odc. 82; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Profesor - o Leszku Kołakowskim 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.: Maria Zmarz - Koczanowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Teatr Telewizji - Wigilijna opowieść 54'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Piotr Trzaskalski; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Katarzyna Herman, Tomasz Zaliwski, Stanisława Celińska, Paweł Nowisz, Joanna Kasperska, Monika Krzywkowska, Włodzimierz Musiał, Krzysztof Szczerbiński, Sabina Korpetta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Co słychać - magazyn muzyczny; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Wudu. Wspólnota żywych i umarłych (Vaudou: Entre vivants et morts le sang) 99'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1973); reż.:Jean-Luc Magneron; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Strefa - Alfabet Polskiego Performance - Katarzyna Kozyra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Strefa - Zapraszamy na nasz program - Elektronika niemiecka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Strefa - 4wards, okna; balet; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Zazie w metrze (Zazie dans le metro) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1960); reż.:Louis Malle; wyk.:Catherine Demongeot, Philippe Noiret, Hubert Deschamps, Carla Marlier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Cesar - duch materii (Cesar, the mind of matter) 12'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1997); reż.:Marie Binet; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:55 Co słychać - magazyn muzyczny; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 08:00 Notacje - Jan Maria Włodek 2; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zakręty dziejów - Legendarna szarża; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Somosierra 1808 - 2008; reportaż; STEREO 10:00 Historia i dokument - Ostatni agent Muszkieterów; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Historia i dokument - Fantazja egipska; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Kobieta przez wieki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 O ekologii, feminizmie i kobiecie ; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historia i dokument - Listy niewysłane; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kulisy III RP - Stan wojenny - spóźniona kara; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Pojedynek - Lenin - więzień mauzoleum; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:31 Skazany na wieczność; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Zakrocki, Krzysztof Lorent; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Zaczęło się w Rapallo; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Zakrocki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Historia i dokument - Zabójcy - Mehmet Ali Agca (Mehmet Ali Agca) - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kontrowersje - Żołnierze Wehrmachtu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Kolumbowie w kolorze feldgrau; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan, Włodzimierz Filipek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 51; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Dzieje Polaków - Wcieleni do Wehrmachtu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Kolumbowie w kolorze feldgrau; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan, Włodzimierz Filipek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Historia i dokument - Ten, który zestrzelił Boeinga; film dokumentalny; STEREO 19:00 Zakręty dziejów - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 1 sierpnia - 2 października 1944 Powstanie Warszawskie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Ostatnia wojenna stolica; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jędrzej Lipski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Dzieje Polaków - Świat Starego Kina; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pola Negri - życie jest marzeniem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Historia i dokument - Siedemnastu wspaniałych; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zbigniew Kowalewski; STEREO 22:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Kuchnia polska - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Notacje - Kazimierz Guzikowski 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 08:00 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Hi Way 88'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Borusiński; wyk.:Jacek Borusiński, Dariusz Basiński, Maciej Słota, Jadwiga Basińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Pekin 2008 HD - Siatkówka kobiet: Japonia - Kuba (eliminacje); STEREO 11:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (59) - Kokosy z kokosów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Liga Mistrzów ( III ) - Manchester Utd - Celtic ( I połowa); STEREO 12:35 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Manchester Utd - Celtic ( II połowa); STEREO 13:30 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Wyspy szczęśliwe; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Londyńczycy - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Hi Way 88'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Borusiński; wyk.:Jacek Borusiński, Dariusz Basiński, Maciej Słota, Jadwiga Basińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Polscy medaliści olimpijscy - Pekin 2008; STEREO 17:45 Liga Mistrzów ( III ) - Manchester Utd - Celtic ( I połowa); STEREO 18:35 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Manchester Utd - Celtic ( II połowa); STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Traperzy archiwów życia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - Czechy ( I połowa); STEREO 20:50 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - Czechy ( II połowa); STEREO 21:45 Janosik - odc. 4/13 - Porwanie; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Żółty szalik 59'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Danuta Szaflarska, Krystyna Janda, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Małgorzata Zajączkowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Pitbull - odc. 8; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|78px 7.00 W sportowym stylu 7.25 Kadra 2012 7.35 4-4-2 8.05 Biatlon, Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - skrót biegu sztafetowego mężczyzn 9.05 Biatlon, Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - bieg sztafetowy kobiet 10.55 Piłka nożna, Puchar Włoch - mecz 1/8 finału: SSC Napoli - Salernitana Calcio 12.45 Piłka nożna, Puchar UEFA - mecz: Lech Poznań - AS Nancy 14.30 Piłka nożna, Puchar Włoch - mecz 1/8 finału: AC Milan - Lazio Rzym 16.20 Żużel - podsumowanie sezonu 16.50 Wyścigi superbike'ów - podsumowanie sezonu 17.40 Piłka nożna, Puchar UEFA - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Lech Poznań 19.30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn, Liga niemiecka - mecz: SG Flensburg-Handewitt - Rhein-Neckar Löwen 21.20 Żużel - podsumowanie sezonu 21.45 Z archiwum TVP, Historia hokeja 22.00 Sportowy wieczór 22.25 Zwarcie, Krzysztof Hołowczyc 22.55 Piłka nożna, Puchar UEFA - mecz: Lech Poznań - Deportivo La Coruna 0.40 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku